1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for driving a photographing lens and a finder device of a zoom lens camera having a photographing lens system and a finder optical system which are arranged separately from each other. The present invention further relates to a device for adjusting the assembly of the photographing lens and the finder device.
2. Description of Related Art
In zoom lens cameras of the type having a photographing lens system and a finder optical system which are arranged separately from each other, it is common practice to make the image plane (focal length) of the zoom photographing lens correspond to the finder field of view of the zoom finder device. For this purpose, the movable lenses that constitute the zoom finder device are moved in association with the zooming operation of the photographing lens. However, the conventional connecting (or association) mechanisms are generally arranged such that the movement of a cam ring for the photographing lens is transmitted to the movable lenses of the zoom finder device through interconnecting members such as a cam plate, and therefore the structure becomes complicated. It is also troublesome and difficult to adjust the assembly of the zoom photographing lens and the zoom finder device so that these two devices will be effectively driven in association with each other.